containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Maria Carlos/A troll has been caught
Access given to MeltingPotOFriendship *8:38MeltingPotOFriendshipHello Members Of The SCP Wiki *I Am Recruiting For My MPOF Gangf *8:39D-7650....Test subject willing to comply *8:39MeltingPotOFriendshipAnyone Interested Will Report To Me *Okay, Good *8:39Dr. LarryOH *MY *GOD *8:39MeltingPotOFriendshipIt's An Anti-Wiki Gang That Is Currently Targeting 4 Wikis *8:39Dr. LarryITS RG *8:39MeltingPotOFriendship? *What Are You Talking About? *8:40D-7650....what *8:40Maria CarlosMelting Pot. *8:40Dr. LarryRadio Grafiti *8:40MeltingPotOFriendshipYES *Ghost *8:40Maria CarlosYou Don't Talk Like This. You talk like this. *8:40Dr. LarryRight, Ghost *8:40D-7650yeah never mind....*walks to MTF* back to the cell for me *8:40MeltingPotOFriendshipYou Are The First To Notice That, Good Work Soldier *And Maria *8:40Maria CarlosDon't capitalize every single first word. *letter* *8:40MeltingPotOFriendshipIt's How I Type, I'm Sorry *8:41Maria CarlosFix it. Please. *8:41Dr. LarryHey Melting Pot do you have chat hack on? *8:41MeltingPotOFriendshipNow, The Gang Currently Is Targeting Four Wikis, The ERB Wiki, MLP Wiki, Creepypasta Wiki, and The Adventure Time Wiki *No *8:42D-7650MLP wiki?!> *8:42Dr. LarryYes *8:42MeltingPotOFriendshipYes *8:42D-7650Anti-Brony detected *8:42Maria CarlosI'm guessing you're a wannabe, Melting Pot. *8:42TheIncredibleHibbyI uh...curiosity's killing the Hibby, but why exactly *8:42MeltingPotOFriendshipThose Four Have Disgraced Me *Excuse Me Maria? *8:42TheIncredibleHibbyo: *8:42Maria CarlosThat's right. *I said it. *Wanna do something about it, boy? *8:43TheIncredibleHibbybleh I need to finish translating the 6th note. Back to that I go. *8:43MeltingPotOFriendshipIf I Am Insulted Here, I Can Easily Make This Five, I Would Not Continue With This Approach *SCP Wiki Can Be Added To The Hitlist *8:43Maria CarlosI wanna see you try. *8:43D-7650Insulted?What have we said *8:43MeltingPotOFriendshipMaria *Now, Any Takers To Join My Gang? *8:43Maria CarlosAll your orgy... excuse me, "gang" members, can fess to Mark. *8:44MeltingPotOFriendship *EXCUSE ME *8:44Dr. Larry... *8:44MeltingPotOFriendshipHow DARE You! *8:44Dr. LarryOk Maria *8:44MeltingPotOFriendshipSCP WIKI WILL FALL LIKE THE REST *8:44Dr. LarryWhat did you do this time? *8:44Maria CarlosWanna do something about it, my small Orgy member? *8:44Dr. LarryWOAH WOAH *8:44D-7650Melting designated for termination *8:44Dr. LarryEVERYBODY just clam doen *8:44MeltingPotOFriendshipENJOY YOUR LAST DAYS *8:44Maria CarlosI will, Orgy mab, *man* *8:44TheIncredibleHibbyI'm sorry but I just. I'm laughing. *8:45MeltingPotOFriendshipFine, I See A Diplomat In The Group *8:45Baton GuyOh my, how scary. Go be a wannaba badass somewhere else Meltingpot. *8:45TheIncredibleHibbytalk to Mark. *8:45MeltingPotOFriendshipWho? *8:45Dr. LarryDr. Mark *Our leadrer *8:45TheIncredibleHibbythe founder *8:45Maria CarlosBe back. You're goin out the door, Orgy fuck. *8:45D-7650Dr.Mark the main Administrator of the SCP wiki *Speak to him *8:45MeltingPotOFriendshipI Will Be Recruiting, Last Chance, Who Is Joining My Gang? *8:45D-7650No *8:46Maria CarlosYou mean Gay orgy? *No thanks. *8:46Dr. LarryPass, kindly *8:46MeltingPotOFriendshipOh, I'm Also Targeting Community Central *8:46D-7650None of us will join *8:46Baton GuyGo the fuck away. *8:46TheIncredibleHibby* TheIncredibleHibby shifts eyes to Maria *8:46Maria CarlosDon't worry, it's men-only. *8:46D-7650Well melting NO ONE HERE now get out *8:46Maria CarlosI would not say that to you guys. *8:46MeltingPotOFriendshipCommunity Central Comes As The Finale After The First Four Have Fallen *That Tears It *8:46D-7650get out sir *8:46MeltingPotOFriendshipSCP Wiki To The Hitlist *8:46TheIncredibleHibbySo *8:46Maria Carlos* Maria Carlos laughs my fucking ass off *8:47TheIncredibleHibbyjust what do you even plan on doing. *8:47MeltingPotOFriendshipYour Days Are Numbered *8:47Baton GuyGo away already. *8:47Dr. LarryD-7650, you are in direct violation in the Foundation Contract section 2-B in possession of a uniform out of your rank *You have 20 seconds to compy *8:47MeltingPotOFriendshipGive Me A Break *8:47Maria CarlosI GOT THIS RECORDED MOTHAFUCKAS! *8:47TheIncredibleHibbyOh I'll dedicate a pen to tallying the days. A special pen. With blue ink! *8:47D-7650*takes of MTF uniform and puts on D-Class uniform* *8:47MeltingPotOFriendship* MeltingPotOFriendship grabs Maria's chest *LOOK HERE *8:47D-7650... *8:47Maria Carlos* Maria Carlos laughs *8:47TheIncredibleHibbywait Maria do you have a blue pen? *8:47Dr. LarryYou now have 5 seconds to comply *@D *8:48TheIncredibleHibbyit must be blue *it's *8:48MeltingPotOFriendshipYOU WILL LISTEN *8:48TheIncredibleHibbyimportant *8:48Maria CarlosTouch my breasts again and you'll be the one interrogating, Pot. *8:48MeltingPotOFriendshipWait.... *8:48D-7650No we will not pot *8:48MeltingPotOFriendshipA Girl? *8:48TheIncredibleHibbyooOOoooOOOOoo surprise *8:48MeltingPotOFriendshipOh..... My Apologies *I Must Go Now.... *8:48Dr. LarryD-7650 designated for termination *8:48D-7650Damn it you got what you wanted to know...now GET OUT *8:48Dr. Larryhttp://youtu.be/xMMyVKm9BjM?t=39s *8:48Maria CarlosAaaand, this is going on a Blog Post. *8:48D-7650Dafuq I took off the MTF unif-*get's shot* *8:48TheIncredibleHibbywait Larry, D, whachudoin' *8:48MeltingPotOFriendship> *Maria *I Give Full Apologies For The Trouble *8:49Dr. LarryHibby, it is a ED-209 reference *8:49TheIncredibleHibbyahh *8:49Dr. Larryhttp://youtu.be/xMMyVKm9BjM?t=39s *8:49MeltingPotOFriendshipPlease, Accept My Apology? ** MeltingPotOFriendship holds out hand *8:49TheIncredibleHibbyerm. Considering what you come in here trying to do/threaten *8:50Maria CarlosNo. *8:50TheIncredibleHibbyand now you change your tune because there happens to be females in here *ahaahahahhh... *8:50Maria CarlosYou're getting on the list of offenders, Pot. *8:50MeltingPotOFriendshipOh No, Your Wiki Is Still Going To Die, I Was Just Giving A Personal Aplolgy *WELL *8:50Maria CarlosGot this shit on a Blog Post. *8:50TheIncredibleHibbyyou never did answer my question. *8:50Baton GuyFuck off Meltingpot. *8:50MeltingPotOFriendshipHELL NO *MISSINGNO *8:50TheIncredibleHibbyjust hoooow do you even plan to take down five wikis. * *MeltingPotOFriendshipTeam Together, It'l Be nteresting For My Gang *8:51Dr. LarryMeltingPot, get the fuck out *8:51Maria CarlosPssst, the MLP wiki and the others are still up! *8:51D-7650MLP wiki WILL LIVE *8:51MeltingPotOFriendshipERB Wiki, MLP, AT, CCW, CPW, Tell Them I Am Coming *FOR THEIR...... *8:51Dr. LarryOk sure *8:51MeltingPotOFriendshipASSES *8:51Baton GuyLeave goddamit. *8:52MeltingPotOFriendshipAND SCP Category:Blog posts